Buono Tomato
by Tanya Tsuki
Summary: Will eventually have a couple of unrelated Spain and Romano themed drabbles. In the second drabble, Spain finds a turtle he nicknames Lovinito. Romano is not amused.
1. Who Cares

_(Spain and Romano have invaded my muse's vital regions lately. I finished one drabble for them in response to a request on the kink meme, and am in the process of writing two more. So this is a short and sweet beginning to a group of unrelated drabbles. I hope you guys enjoy~_

_APH is still Himaruya's, not mine.)_

"Spain! You bastard! You're dripping blood on the floor!" Romano yelled, giving the slow moving Spain a push. "Come on, get to the bathroom."

"Romano," Spain said quietly, placing his hand on the boy's head as he stopped moving. "Please, go get me some water. I can get to the bathroom by myself." The younger Nation gave him an incredulous look but moved away from Spain to go to the kitchen. Spain watched him go, his smile fading when the boy was out of sight. "England really did a number on me this time," He sighed as he took a step towards the bathroom. His mind barely registered a shouted "Spain!" as it faded to black.

--

"Are you finally awake, bastard?" Romano asked, his tone giving away the worry that was missing in his words.

Spain returned to the world of the living, his eyes widening as he realized he was not only in his bed, he was bandaged. "Did—did you take care of my injuries?"

Romano huffed and seemed about to hit Spain, but stopped his hand inches from the injured Nation. "Of course I did, jerk. You were bleeding everywhere. And I'm the one who cleans, remember? I'm not cleaning up more blood than I have to," He snapped, turning away from his caretaker.

Spain smiled, moving his hand to ruffle the boy's hair, ignoring the angry pout. "You're so cute…and you look like a tomato when you're angry," He laughed weakly, determined to take advantage while he could.

Pulling away, Romano glared at the Nation on the bed. "What happened, anyway? The Ottoman Empire has been busy with Austria lately, so it couldn't have been him. Who'd you lose to?" Spain gave a weak grin and turned away, pretending to have fallen asleep. Romano growled in frustration and nudged the Nation's shoulder. "I know you're awake, bastard! Answer me!"

"No. Come lay with me, Romano~" And, not giving the boy a chance to respond, he used the last of his strength to pull him onto the bed, cuddling him just before he passed out again. Romano sighed, relaxing into the Spaniard's embrace. The older Nation would tell him what happened when the time was right. For now, it was Romano's turn to take care of him, and kicking him in his sleep wouldn't be the best idea.


	2. Spain, Romano, and Lovinito

_(Hetalia. Still not mine)_

It was that time of the year again. Spain had planted his tomatoes, but it would be months before they grew plump and ripe. But for those months he waited, he made sure to visit his garden every day, carefully tending to it. Only by giving the plants tender loving care could the most delicious tomatoes be grown. His mind looking forward to the future, Spain set out to the garden, pleased when he saw the green shoots popping out of the grown. Smiling, Spain began to water the plants, humming a tune to himself.

All was going well until he stumbled over an odd looking rock in the garden. Still smiling, he reached down and picked it up with every intention of tossing it out of the garden. The rock moved, and Spain very nearly dropped it in shock. He looked at the rock again, noting that it was oddly soft on the underside and…was that a head? It was! "A turtle. How did a cute thing like you get all the way to my tomato garden?" The turtle turned to look at the Nation but, being a simple turtle and not magical like England's creatures or special like what's-his-name's bear, it said not a word. "No matter. We'll—"

"Oi! Spain! Are you back here?" Romano called, entering the garden, looking annoyed as usual.

"Romano! Why didn't you tell me you were visiting today~?"

"I don't need to tell you everything, bastard, in fact—What's with the turtle?" Romano shuddered, remembering a time not too long ago when the things had completely infested his house.

"He was just sitting in the middle of my garden. Isn't he cute~? What should we name him? I quite like the name Lovinito, what about you?"

If it were at all possible, Romano looked even more annoyed. "Don't name him after me, jack ass! You can't keep it! You should return it to the sea, where it belongs."

"But Romano~ He's so cute. And, well, I'm lonely when you're not visiting. A pet will help, don't you think?"

Romano blushed, punching Spain in the shoulder. "Don't say shit like that. Get a dog or a cat like a normal person! What are you going to do with a turtle, anyway? It's not like they can play fetch or anything."

"But, look at him Romano~" Spain lifted the turtle so that it was face to face with the Italian. "Isn't he cute? We could watch him swim and we could feed him and—"

"No, Spain."

"But—"

"No. Come on, let's take it back where it belongs." Romano grabbed Spain's arm and dragged him to where his car was. "If we hurry, we can get there before dark."

Spain let out a defeated sigh, holding the turtle close with his other hand. "Fine. I guess the turtle would be lonely without his family, too, wouldn't he?" Romano grunted and shook his head, but refused to give Spain a decent answer.

A short while later, Spain and Romano found themselves at the water's edge, Spain still holding a slightly struggling turtle. "Do I really have to let Lovinito go, Romano?"

"Yes," Romano snapped, rolling his eyes. "Go on, put it in the water."

Spain frowned, but did as Romano said, carefully placing the turtle in the water. The turtle began to swim off but stopped, appearing to turn around to wave at Spain before swimming away. "Did you see that, Romano? He waved to me~" Spain was grinning again, unable to stay depressed for long.

"Yes, wonderful. Now, let's go. It's cold," Romano grumbled as he walked back to the car, leaving Spain to watch the turtle swimming for another minute before following the Italian. "By the way, Spain," Romano muttered once both Nations were in the car and returning to Spain's house. "If you're lonely, just—just—feel free to call, ok, idiot?"

He was turned away from Spain, and didn't see the look of pure joy that came across Spain's face. "I will. Thank you, Romano~"

"Shut up, bastard." And for the rest of the trip, the two Nations sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying the scenery lit by the dying sun.


End file.
